Scissors and Nail Polish
by rentaholic00
Summary: Mimi and Maureen get bored one night...and Roger is in his loft, fast asleep. Rated T for Roger and Mo's potty mouths. New ending be upeth...yes, I am Shakespeare.


Author's Note – This is an idea that I've had for a while, I just couldn't word it. And the views on his hair are Amanda's and mine for his hair in the movie…

--

"Mimi! That's _evil_! I love it!"

The small Hispanic girl giggled. "I know! I mean, come _on_…it sucks!"

"It really does…very ugly."

Mimi's face lit up with another idea. "Ooooooh! We can paint his nails, too!"

Maureen shook her head, her brown waves following. "You have a dark gift, Miss Marquez. I love you!! Let's do it."

"Alright…you wanna do it tonight?"

"No day but today."

Mimi got up and scrambled around the apartment, looking for supplies as Maureen called them out.

"Scissors? Nail polish? Meems, what color do you want?"

A holler came from a corner of the small room.

"Kay, I think that's everything," Maureen called back.

Mimi came back with a small bag in her hands. "Good, let's go. You know how crazy this is, right Mo?"

Maureen nodded and glanced at the cheap digital clock on the wall. It read 2:37 am. "Let us perform the task before us," she said with a laugh.

The two girls silently walked up the iron staircase. Mimi slid the door open as quietly as possible. She then poked her head in, and, to her relief, found no one in the main room. The small girl slipped inside, Maureen followed her friend, tiptoeing over to Roger's bedroom door.

Mimi opened the door and slid in, climbed onto the bed, and sat next to Roger. The drama queen flipped out.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Just wait outside the door out of his line of sight until I tell you to come in," Mimi replied.

Maureen rolled her eyes, wondering what stupid trick Mimi was going to pull.

The brown-eyed girl sat on the end of the bed, with her backside hanging off the foot. She stroked Roger's leg, which was sticking out from under the blankets. He woke with a start, looking around frantically. He squinted to see who was there. When Roger saw that it was only Mimi, he sighed. "Jeez, Meems, you scared the hell outta me. Baby, why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"My back really hurts…I can hardly move…"

"Oh, Mimi, what happened?"

"I don't know, I must have pulled a muscle at work or something…"

"Um…baby, if you can't move, how'd you get up here?"

"I…I uh…I crawled."

"Oh my god…" Roger breathed.

"Anyway…can you sit up with me…I can't lay down."

"Sure, baby, sure…Actually, let me carry you to the couch, it'll be easier to sit up."

"Okay."

Roger gently picked Mimi up and carried her to the couch. When he set her down and got her situated, he asked, "Can I go back to sleep, though?"

"Of course, I just didn't want to sit alone."

And with that, Roger settled himself against Mimi and fell asleep. Sitting up.

When he was finally asleep, Mimi loudly whispered for Maureen, not knowing where she had gone. The brunette came bouncing over to the couch.

"Damn, girl, I never knew you were such a good liar!"

"You like the tears, too?"

"Oh, yes, that was my favorite part. You're a better drama queen than I am sometimes."

Mimi smiled.

Maureen giggled. "Alright, just get him adjusted so I can do his hair without really having to move him."

The Hispanic girl followed her friend's instructions. Roger snored softly, and both girls froze. When he settled against Mimi once more, they relaxed.

"Okay, Mo gimme the nail polish and you start on his hair. Goodbye gross Roger-hair."

--

Twenty minutes later, Roger had lime green fingernails and short, spiky hair. Maureen found a broom and swept up all of the hair on the floor. The two girls stepped back to admire their work, then crept out the door, anxiously awaiting Roger's reaction to their makeover.

In the morning, around ten, Mimi and Maureen sat on the bed, huddled together, waiting for Roger's explosion. It came, alright.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Oh holy shiz, let's go Meems. We need to tell him."

"Even though he already knows?"

"Yeah…"

Mimi sighed, afraid of what Roger was going to do to them.

The drama queen and the dancer walked arm in arm up the stairs, to Mark, Collins', and Roger's loft.

Maureen lifted her arm to knock, but right before her fist came into contact with it, the metal door slid open.

Roger's face was wild and red; there was a vein popping out of his neck. "_His hair looks _really_ hot…_" Maureen thought.

Mimi slid in past Maureen and stood next to Roger, wrapping her arms around his waist. She stood on her toes and put her lips to his ear. "It looks really hot, Rog. I really like it. Didn't Mo do a great job?"

"MAUREEN DID IT?? OF ALL PEOPLE TO CUT MY HAIR, YOU LET MAUREEN JOHNSON DO IT?!?!"

"Yes. I wanted to do your nails, which also look quite stunning. Lime green really is your color. Take a deep breath, baby. Calm down."

Right as Roger began to calm down, the door slid open once more. A very drunk Collins and Angel waltzed in and seated themselves on the couch, happy as could be. Neither of them took notice of the three standing in the doorway. When the rocker acknowledged them, he had the hood of his nasty brown sweatshirt up. The couple nodded and continued their loud, drunk chatter.

Roger, Mimi, and Maureen joined the conversation, acting like nothing had ever happened. When Roger made an extremely snide comment about Mark's first pair of glasses, the small, unframed ones, Collins smacked him upside the head. The hood fell off.

Collins and Angel stared, their mouths hanging open. Collins broke his stare first. "Um…Rog, I like the haircut, when'd you get it done?"

"Last night. Remind me to never let Maureen near a pair of scissors again."

Angel spoke up next. "Mo did it? Great job, honey."

"Thanks, Ang." Maureen turned to Roger and smirked.

He lifted himself off the sofa, and started wandering around the loft. After about a minute, he found whatever he was looking for and hid it behind his back. The rocker walked over to Maureen, brought his hand from behind him, and produced a pair of pink scissors. With one movement, Roger cut off a ringlet of Maureen's wild brown hair.

She stood up, turned around, and gave Roger the deadliest stare she had given anyone in a while.

"You will pay, Roger Davis."

--

Review, please!


End file.
